


Billy The Grinch

by bry0psida



Series: Harringrove Advent [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Humour? Maybe, M/M, One Shot, i have no idea what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bry0psida/pseuds/bry0psida
Summary: Billy hates Christmas.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Series: Harringrove Advent [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Billy The Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> “When did you become such a Grinch?” [Prompt](https://the-blind-assassin-12.tumblr.com/post/189234530632/you-know-what-they-say-life-is-what-punches)

Steve drops a Santa hat on Billy’s head. “Merry Christmas, Billy.”

Billy groans behind the cash register. “Bah, humbug.”

Steve leans his elbows on the counter, holds his head in his hands. Billy wishes he was behind Steve instead of in front of him with how Steve’s arching his back. “Not your thing?”

Billy takes off the hat and throws it at Steve. “What, capitalism and organised religion? Not even a little bit.”

“Huh?”

“You don’t want me to go there,”

“I want you to go there a little bit,” Steve gestures with his fingers how little. Billy takes a deep breath.

“Christmas is a religious holiday that we all pretend is secular but it’s really fucking not, capitalism got it’s dirty hands on it and bastardized it to the point that I can’t go in a single store in America between November 1st and December 27th without hearing god damn Christmas music. It’s fostered this gross toxic bullshit culture where there’s an expectation to buy people shit they don’t need, which is really fucking wasteful, honestly, and completely takes the ‘spirit’ out of the gesture, or something. I get that people need a holiday and they should have a holiday and I’m not complaining about the bonus I’m getting for working today at all, but, it’s all still bullshit.”

Steve blinks at him once, twice. Pushes off his elbows and stands. “Geez, when did you become such a grinch?”

“I think I was born like this,”

“I’d believe that. Should I say happy holidays instead, then?”

“If you want.”

Steve waves at Billy as he turns to leave the store. “Happy holidays, Hargrove.”

“Merry capitalistmas, Harrington.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of angry woke Billy so much, so expect more of that in future.
> 
> Sorry for such a short one but I exhausted myself yesterday writing and editing near 4000 words and I really needed to let my brain switch off a little today. Hope y'all still enjoy!


End file.
